


Love hurts

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Confusion, Depression, Drowning, Fear, Love, Lust, M/M, Ocean, Other, missunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: What if a merman falls in love with a human? How far would said merman go to get to his loved one? Would said human accept his feelings? And how would that work?One needs air, the other doesn't.A beautiful dance, full of giggles and lust.A fearful ritual, full of hopelessness and pain.Which one is the right one?





	Love hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello \\(☆-☆)/
> 
> This is a small story I wrote instead of sleeping, so I thought I might as well post it here. ☆
> 
> Before reading this remember to be careful. This story contains description of death, depression, fear and drowning. 
> 
> Remember to be careful ♡

The merman swam hastily through the ocean, focused on getting there in time. He couldn’t miss him. The curls of his hair flowing back, his speed quick as he swam. A big smile plastered on his lips as his fin continued to move through the seaweed, not caring about getting stuck. 

The merman didn’t slow down until he reached the pier, lovingly staring at it. Sure, it was dangerous to be so close to the beach, but he needed to see him. The water was deep enough to hide and Roman knew a few places to take shelter in case he needed to. 

‘Any minute now.’. Roman thought, looking hopefully at the end of the pier. 

As the minutes passed by, the merman began playing with a couple of fishes near, throwing glances at the pier. He played around, letting the sunlight shine on his fin. The fishes watched in pure joy, enjoying the different colors Roman’s fin light up in. Roman couldn’t help but to smile at them.

Suddenly the boards in the pier creaked, Roman happily turned to look at it, trying to get a glimpse of the human approaching. He noticed the fishes quickly swimming away to hide. The merman glanced back at them with a frown, slowly making his way closer to the pier, not frightened at all. 

Roman hid under the pier, peeking up from the water as a sigh was heard from over him. Shortly after, a thud was heard and a pair of legs appeared at the edge. They slowly began to fling forward and backwards. 

The human began to hum on a song, moving his legs in tact to it. Roman’s eyes were glowing at this point, his fin following the rhythm. He began to swim closer, watching with big eyes, filled with love. 

He continued to watch the human, swimming closer and closer to the edge of the pier. Not leaving the human out of his sight. Roman carefully looked around, making sure he was alone. Only a couple of fishes swam past, far enough to not bother him. 

Roman reached up for one of the shoes, gripping it hardly, dragging the human down into the water. He noticed the frightened shriek that escaped the others lips, and the hands that held onto the pier. But Roman's grip was determined and managed to get the human into the water. 

The human looked around frightened, trying to process what just happened. Suddenly something grabbed him, forcing his body to be still. He tried desperately to get away, but to no avail. His body was submerged in water but his head was still above it, breathing frantically. 

Before he could do anything, a couple of hands rested on his cheeks. The human turned to watch who they belonged to. His was meet by a pair of red eyes, glowing like a fire as they looked into his. 

The human barely noticed when the other dragged him under the water. Luckily he managed to take a deep breath before everything became blurry. Suddenly the human was aware of what was happening. A air bubble escaped his lips as he was dragged down, closer to the bottom of the ocean. 

The red eyes were glowing brighter and the human finally realized what held him captive. A merman was smiling brightly at him, as if he noticed the humans wide eyes looking at his fin. Roman began to swirl them around, giggling as he watched the human. But the human couldn’t do anything but to feel lost, he could barely tell what was up or down anymore. 

His lungs were screaming for air, and he began to struggle against the merman's grip. Roman watched him with a confused look. Stopping in his movements, which seemed to calm the human. 

Happy with this, Roman cupped the humans face again, now only inches away from each other. Brown eyes was staring back at him and Roman felt his fin glow brighter, a sign of lust and love towards another. He made sure his colors were strong, in an attempt to show how felt for the human. 

Another air bubble escaped the humans lips, he was getting tired, black spots creeping up to the corner of his eyes. The merman was smiling as he connected their lips in a lustful kiss, dragging the human closer to him. Once he felt the human lean in to his touch he lovingly began examining the humans skin. Hands exploring the humans body, trying to find every secret it could hide. Their lips stayed connected, Roman’s tongue licking the inside of the human’s. 

Yet another air bubble escaped the humans lips once they parted, and the body was left breathless in the grip of the merman. The human fell limp in Roman’s grip, no longer searching for air. 

Roman quickly drew away, looking at the human worriedly. The brown eyes were closed and the warmth from him had disappeared. He watched the human, his fingers ghosting over his cold skin. The short hair and the blue tie he wore, floating with the water. 

He carefully shook the body, hoping that the human would respond. But he didn’t. Roman untangled the human from his grip, allowing the human to move freely. But he didn’t. With a hesitated hand, he cupped the humans face again. He didn’t move. Roman kissed him again. But nothing happened and Roman began to cry. Flinching away from the human as he cried, carefully watching the body float in the water. 

 

The sun was just above the horizon as Roman embraced the human with his fin, stroking his hair with his hands. He still hadn’t moved.

Carefully Roman swam with him towards the beach, were a couple of humans were walking around, screaming and searching. He slowly watched the human in his grip before continuing. It was dangerous, but they could help him. 

He swam as close as he could, hugging the human one last time before letting the body float to the surface. With a small push, the human began to float towards the beach. Shortly after, the humans noticed him and began running in his direction. 

Several screams were heard and Roman quickly swam away, afraid of getting caught. They were all screaming the same thing.

‘Logan!’. 

When the humans were by the body, they quickly looked him over. Soon their heads fell, an agonizing scream filling the silent. 

Roman watched from afar, as the body was picked up. He watched them walking with the body in their arms, towards the beach. 

Shortly after, Roman swam away, far away from the beach. 

 

As days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, Roman never left the pier.

He kept watching it from afar, searching for his human. 

Sometimes he would hide under it, waiting eagerly for the sound of someone walking down the pier. From time to time a human would appear, but it was never him. 

 

One day, he noticed something floating near the beach, a human sadly leaving the area. Roman made his way to the object, smiling happily at the piece of paper in front of him. Hugging the paper closer to his body.

He didn’t understood what it said but he know who the human was. It was his human.

 

‘We love you Logan ♡

♡ Rest in peace ♡’

He happily swam away, not stopping until he reached the pier. The paper close to his chest as he waited for his human to show up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading \\(♡-♡)/
> 
> Remember to be careful ♡ and have a wonderful day/night ♡


End file.
